


Cry Weekend

by JunipersonJupiter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, I am soft for allison and five interacting, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunipersonJupiter/pseuds/JunipersonJupiter
Summary: Allison has noticed that Five is suffering from a bit of post traumatic stress and offers some good ole’ family time.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Cry Weekend

When Allison gave her suggestion for how to spend their weekend, Five’s knee-jerk reaction was to immediately reject the concept and move on with his day, but in all honesty, he had...literally nothing planned and it seemed significantly better than isolating himself in his room for the next few days. Allison had called it a ‘Cry Weekend’ and said her therapist had suggested it. “In concept, you put off a weekend of your time, and dedicate it to letting out emotion, talking about your feelings! Oh don’t make that face, I’ve tried it before. It helped me a lot. I think it might help you too.” Then she was- oh no. She was giving him the concerned mother look. He wanted to snap at her, tell her to stop patronizing him, and that intense, vivid, nightmares and flashbacks were simply a part of the toll time travel had taken of his body. But some little, unknown part of him told him to just shut up and go along with it, this was what he wanted right? The opportunity to relax and spend time with his family. Besides, they wouldn’t make him talk about anything he didn’t want to, Allison promised. So they got into comfy pajamas on Friday night, Allison cracked open a bottle of wine and talked. She talked about the pain of losing her daughter, the pressure of her acting life, and how she always felt she wasn’t good enough and how she had felt that way too many things in her life were her fault. She dabbed at a few tears and all this did was made Five’s chest ache, he shoved it down and offered her his best comforting smile. Allison simply smiled sadly in return and scooted next to Five. They began to play a sad movie and eat snacks of their choice. (Low-calorie cheddar popcorn for Allison, Marshmallows for Five) About thirty minutes in, Klaus plopped down at their side, also in pajamas. With a snack of his choice(sour gummy worms). “I heard we were crying, oversharing, and eating together as a family and figured that it was right up my alley.” Five wrinkled his brows in confusion and Allison gave something akin to an apologetic smile. “Okay, so I may have invited Klaus, Diego, Luther, and Vanya to join us. But be honest, if you knew they were joining us. Would you have agreed to do this?” He simply huffed in response, shoving a handful of the sugary sweets into his mouth. When the movie ended, Vanya, Luther, and Diego joined them with some snacks of their own. As the night progressed they each had their emotional moments, talking about lost lovers, ruined relationships, and the things their father made them do as children, and in a way, they all received some catharsis in shared looks, hugs, and sad laughs. Everyone except for Five, as talks became less light-hearted and more eyes got teary, Five moved himself to the far corner of the couch, huddling in on himself without even noticing, only answering when necessary. One by one, his siblings spread out blankets and pillows on the floor and couch and began to drift off to sleep. Five was left out of this equation once again, of course. So he went to go grab himself a drink. The wine was nice and left a warm flickering in his chest, but if he had any intentions of resting easily he preferred to have a glass of bourbon before bed.

As he sipped slowly, watching the ice melt in the cup, he couldn’t help but have his mind wander to their earlier talks, where the snarky voices in his head wouldn’t stop picking away at him. If you had been there, that wouldn’t have happened. You could've prevented this. Could’ve, Would’ve, Should’ve.* it was all gone now he supposed, lost to the sands of time...

As Five stared at his hand that was now trembling slightly, he took notice of what felt like a building pressure behind his eyes, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, thinking he needed to sneeze, but as his eyes blurred. He realized with a sense of general horror that he was crying he hadn’t shed a tear in 45 years. (No matter how badly he wanted to) It wasted precious energy, time, and water that his body needed. But even after grinding his palms into his eyes, it seemed that once the dam opened it wouldn’t stop till’ he had nothing left to give, suddenly he was hunched over the table with his head in his hands, face growing warm as he hiccuped softly, crying for all the times he couldn’t. Crying because he saw his family die thrice, crying because he had been so damn lonely and crazy that he loved a mannequin-like she was a real woman. He cried for the 45 fucking years he spent fighting for his life all alone because of an act of stupid teenage rebellion. About 45 minutes in, he began to feel a hand with long, thin fingers and sharp nails rub large, gentle circles on his back. The flood had slowed to a gentle trickle but he still didn’t want anyone to see him in such a humiliating state, he didn’t want to be looked at like a weak child desperate to be kissed and coddled. He sniffled pathetically and wiped his eyes, he lifted his head to see a bleary-eyed and worried Allison. He swiped at his wet face and cleared his throat to speak. “What’re you doing awake?” “I heard a noise...I’ve noticed that being a Mom has made me a lot more perceptive.” She pulled up a chair beside him. “You don’t have to say anything, I just want to be here with you.” 

’ You don’t have to say anything’ He could just say nothing, sit with Allison till she eventually became too tired to stay with him and went back to sleep. Or...

He sighed softly. “I’ll put a pot on I suppose, how do you like your coffee?” 

So for the next several hours till the sun came up, they sat in those bar stools and talked. Five talked about the apocalypse, the commission, watching everyone die, how bone-tired he was during those hellish two weeks, and how hard he was trying to not let it show. Allison gave a multitude of expressions, usually ranging from shocked to angered that he had suffered through such atrocities. When he finally finished speaking, the sun had just begun to peak over the horizon. Goodness, he was tired. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his red-rimmed eyes, but his chest felt..lighter, he wouldn’t say he felt good, but he felt like the ache that resided in him from the day he arrived in the apocalypse had been lightened. They stood up, stretched, and Allison guided him to the couch where he laid down and went out like a light. She huffed out a tired laugh and joined him, and the Hargreeves siblings took a well-deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm,,,,not really sure what to put here. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
